gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Evolupia
Evolupia is a 2016 American computer-animated fantasy comedy adventure film produced by Gingo Animation. It was directed by Taylor Grodin and produced by Amy McNeill, with Geo G., Michael Wildshill, Audel LaRoque, Terry Ward and Steve Samono as executive producers. The film features the voices of Lucas Till, Kate McKinnon, Elizabeth Banks, Willem Dafoe, Whoopi Goldberg, and Steve Zahn. The film centers on two teenage tourists named Al Messere (Till) and Caressa Watson (McKinnon) as they visit the ancient kingdom of Evolupia, where a dormant spell put on the kingdom by wicked sorceress Cerramas (Banks) is concealed inside a chain of forest vines, which if broken will unleash its spell upon the kingdom creating disastrous results. Al unwittingly breaks one of the vines and causes Evolupia's population to fall under a mutant creature transformation spell which will be completed in two days unless Al and Caressa can look for and defeat Cerramas. Evolupia was released by Universal Pictures on April 1, 2016, and received mixed reviews. The film grossed $205.1 million worldwide on a $70 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Lucas Till as Al Messere, an 16-year-old tourist. * Kate McKinnon as Caressa Watson, an 17-year-old tourist. * Elizabeth Banks as Cerramas, an angry sorceress responsible for the kingdom's spell. * Willem Dafoe as the Evolupian chief. * Whoopi Goldberg as Rana Gogos, the Evolupian tour guide. * Steve Zahn as Tygon Bellhouse, a former human being who was transformed into a kangaroo/dragon hybrid "kangragon" by Cerramas's spell and trapped inside a deep cavern with no memory of his human life. * Taylor Grodin as Bobbie, a gorilla/dinosaur hybrid "gorillasaur." * Michael Wildshill as Noet, a tiger/lizard hybrid "tizard." * Dee Bradley Baker as Lok, a bird/chimpanzee hybrid "chimpbird." Production In March 2013, Gingo Animation announced a voice cast for the film that includes Ryan Reynolds, Kate McKinnon, Elizabeth Banks, Willem Dafoe, Whoopi Goldberg, and Steve Zahn. By January 2014, Reynolds was replaced by Lucas Till. Soundtrack Taylor Grodin reteamed with Rupert Gregson-Williams on the score for Evolupia since they got along well during the scoring of Plucky Chicken. Republic Records released the soundtrack on March 25, 2016. Track listing All music composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams, except where noted. #The Raiders #Swimming / Stay in Line #Natural Tour #Exhibit #Al Do It! #Ancient Spell #Divider #Trial and Sentence #Sail Away #Sevelathian Caverns #The Mystery #Whirling with Fury #Race Against Time #Eternal Blackout #Traveling Home #Change My World - Parachute #Stars of 7 A.M. - Jason Mraz Gallery Coming soon! Release The film was theatrically released on April 1, 2016, in the United States by Universal Pictures. The film is accompanied by a Gabriel Garza short film entitled Wacky Hi-jinks. Home media Evolupia was released on Digital HD on June 28, 2016, and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 5, 2016. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:Films Category:Films directed by Taylor Grodin Category:Evolupia Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Wiki